


Stay

by luckycharmz



Series: Malec fics [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec helps Magnus, Fluffy, M/M, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Protective Alec Lightwood, magnus without his magic, sad!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: "You're stuck with me. We're going to get though this ... together."





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> this was written a few days after the 3a finale! 
> 
> also did you watch 3x11? I mean, wow? us malec stans were FED and next weeks promo? Alec and Magnus training, I’ve only been waiting for like 10 years. 
> 
> I legit wish we could’ve saved the show, or can, still. This show is legit everything and deserves so much more recognition. 
> 
> F!ck freeform. :(

"Are you sure you'll be okay Magnus?" Alec asked with soft yet worrisome eyes as he held onto his boyfriends shoulders. "Yes." Magnus instantly replied but really he wanted to say no, with every bone in his body he wanted so badly to say no.

He had lost his magic and he didnt regret it for second, he saved Alec and his parabati and he'd do that a million more times if he had to. But it still hurt, magic was a big part of his life and now— _it's not_. But he didn't want to burden Alec, the head of the New York institute already had so much to stress about, so why add more?

"Of course I'll be fine, Alexander." Magnus added with a smile this time, a very sly smile. Alec brought his hands up to Magnus' neck and leaned in to kiss his warlock, "And you'll call if you need anything or ..  nothing?" Alec asked as he put his forehead against Magnus'. "Yes .. I will .. now go." Magnus pulled away and Alec still had an iffy look in his eyes. "I'll be fine Alexander, I promise." Magnus reassured and stood up straight showing Alec he was okay. He smiled back and walked out the door.

The door had shut and Magnus was now alone. He turned around and a few tears rushed down his eyes, his hands were lightly shaking and then the door opened, "I forgot my stele, Magn-" Alec cut himself off as he saw Magnus standing there shaking. He turned him around by his shoulder and enfugled him in a tight hug. Not looking at him or saying a word he took his warlock in his arms and held him, long and hard. Without caring about how he looked or what had just happened, Magnus hugged him back, burying his head in Alec's chest and letting his tears fall.

After what felt like hours but were mere moments Magnus looked up at Alec still holding onto his waist, Alec had tears in his eyes too. "Alexander ... my love" Magnus was choked out, confusion spreading his face. "Magnus, why would you tell me you're okay when you're _not_?" Alec had frustration in his voice but only because he cared so much about Magnus and hated being lied to from him. "I'm sorry Alexander, I .. I didn't want to burden y-" Magnus looked anywhere but into Alec's eyes as he let go of him but was cut off. "What? .. how could you ever thing that Magnus? All I care about is you and how you feel. You're not okay and that's okay .." Alec took Magnus' face in his hands and moved it to look at him. " _Please .. Magnus_ , let me take care of you. You're more important than work. All you have to do is tell me to stay and I'm there for you." Magnus was hurting right now, no doubt but hearing all this from Alexander, his Alexander made him proud inside, it gave him hope.

Alec took his jacket and boots off and they headed over to the couch. Alec sat down and Magnus laid his head on Alec's lap. "You're stuck with me. We're going to get though this ... _together_." Alec spoke softly as he combed through Magnus soft hair. "Thank you." Magnus replied with a his haired voice and nuzzled his face into Alec's stomach.

**

A few hours later Magnus' eyes opened slowly as he felt something hard hitting his ear he got up and and it was none other than Alec's stele, in his front pocket? Magnus slowly took it out not wanting to wake Alec but was eventually woken up. Magnus held out the stele in his hands waiting for an explanation as he laid his head back down on Alec's lap. "You really think I was gunna leave you today?" Alec played with Magnus' hair as he gave him a faint smile, "The moment you got up today I had called into the the institute to say I couldn't come. I was waiting for you to say something but I knew you wouldn't .." Alec kissed Magnus' forehead and then his hair. "I'm not going anywhere, _Bane_ " Alec completed before he rested his head against the back of the couch, leaving Magnus ever so shocked but giddy all at the same time.

In that moment, Magnus knew that no matter how bad it got, it couldn't be that bad because he would have Alexander. His kind, caring and warm Alexander to hold and protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and let me know what ya thought! or if you have prompt ideas! 
> 
> insta-malecxgallavich  
> twit-bestofgalavich


End file.
